1994 Baku Metro bombings
| injuries = 91 (in total) | victim = | perps = 2 (in total) | perp = | susperps = 11 (for the first incident), 1 (for the second incident) | susperp = | weapons = | numparts = | numpart = | dfens = | dfen = | Footage = }} The civilian attacks in Baku Metro was a series of terrorist incidents in 1994. The first attack was perpetrated at the "20 January" metro station, while the second one took place between the "28 May" and "Ganjlik" stations. As a result of the first attack, 14 people were killed and 49 wounded. The second attack resulted in 13 people killed and 42 injured. The responsibility was assumed by Sadval, a Lezghin separatist movement, now in oblivion. Eleven indirect perpetrators of the first attack were charged: two have been sentenced to life imprisonment and nine others to 15 years. The lone perpetrator of the second attack was also sentenced to life imprisonment. The bombings The first attack, a suicide bombing, occurred on Saturday, March 19 at the "20 January" metro station at 13:00 local time. The time bomb planted under a seat in the head railroad car detonated when it stopped at the station, killing the immediate perpetrator Oktay Gurbanov. The lead railroad car was destroyed and the station's roof partially collapsed. Among the victims was Azeri jazzman Rafig Babayev, whose workplace was near the station. The work of Baku Metro has been temporarily suspended. The second attack was perpetrated on Sunday, July 3. The bomb (a remote controlled gelatine explosive, according to Azeri intelligence authorities) detonated at 8:30 a.m. local time when the train, having departed from the "28 May" station, was 500 m away from the "Ganjlik" railway platform. The majority of persons injured in that attack has been promptly released after medical assistance. Investigation Following the attacks, President Heydar Aliyev signed a decree on formation of the State Investigation Commission. During the investigation, Armenian intelligence officers, accused of involvement in the series of metro bombings in Baku as well as on Azerbaijani trains operating both in Azerbaijan and Russia, were taken into custody in Moscow. The Russian citizens Kamo Fyodorovich Saakov, an ethnic Armenian, his wife Irina Alexandrovna Saakova and Anatoly Anatolyevich Ilchuk were arrested in July 1994, charged with preparations of the attacks. In August of the same year Saakov was sentenced to life imprisonment and Ilchuk to 15-year imprisonment for preparation of diversion, contraband and illegal custody of weaponry. The investigation ended in early October, 1995. On November 29, 1997, the Russian law enforcement bodies extradited to Azerbaijan the 30-year-old Lezghin Azer Aslanov, who was charged with planting a bomb in the second attack. According to Azerbaijani Prosecutor General's Office, Aslanov was taken prisoner by Armenian military in January 1994 while serving in the Azerbaijani army and was commissioned by the Armenian security service to plant the bomb in Baku. See also *1990 Tbilisi-Agdam bus bombing *1991 Azerbaijani Mil Mi-8 shootdown References Category:Terrorist incidents in 1994 Category:Terrorist incidents in Azerbaijan Category:Suicide bombings in Azerbaijan Category:Mass murder in 1994 Category:20th century in Baku Baku Metro Bombings, 1994 Category:Terrorist incidents on underground rapid transit systems Category:Terrorist attacks attributed to Armenian militant groups Category:Attacks on railway stations